superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood, Sweat and Tears X
Blood, Sweat and Tears X was the 72nd CPV produced by SCAW. It is the 10th in the chronology. It took place on December 2, 2018 from NRG Stadium in Houston, Texas. The card was comprised of 16 matches, including three on the preshow. Brian Urlacher and King wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card File:44683131_2214374655274196_3172943545602408448_n-1.png|Brian Urlacher (champion) vs. King for the SCAW Championship File:44614934_2214374698607525_1995128221569384448_n-3-1.png|Avril Lavigne (champion) vs. Harley Quinn for the SCAW Women's Championship File:44571467_2214374685274193_7900799448609980416_n-1.png|The 80's Express (champions) vs. The All-Americans for the SCAW Tag Team Championship File:44587770_2214374618607533_7963031304230928384_n-1.png|Homer Simpson vs. Shazam Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-18-32-1.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (champion) vs. Edward Elric for the SCAW Legends Championship - Tables, Ladders and Chairs match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-09-13-1.png|Hellboy vs. Spider-Man Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-11-03-1.png|The Celestials vs. Aquaman, Batman & Superman - Six Man Tag Team match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-16-31-1.png|Kenshin Himura (champion) vs. Ryu Hayabusa for the SCAW Zero-One Championship - 2 out of 3 Falls match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-14-28-1.png|Dante vs. Casey Jones vs. Tommy Vercetti vs. Solid Snake vs. Archie vs. Iron Man vs. Ghost Rider vs. The Gladiator - Money in the Bank Ladder match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-17-23-1.png|Deadpool (champion) vs. The Prince of Persia vs. Thor for the SCAW Internet Championship - Triple Threat match Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-10-18-2.png|Sailor Moon vs. Chun-Li Screenshot_2018-11-10-17-15-01-1.png|William Wallace defends the SCAW Hardcore Championship in the Hardcore Open Look for a preshow in the next 2-3 days. It will feature Double Dragon, AVGN, A Women's Battle Royal, and more. Preshow Double Dragon (Billy Lee & Jimmy Lee) defeated Piccolo & Kazuma Kuwabara in a Tag Team match. Jimmy pinned Kuwabara after the Code of the Dragon. BoJack Horseman demanded to The Green Lantern to fire or suspend Doctor Strange for attacking him. GL instead puts them in a match in this cpv. Angry Video Game Nerd turned heel and issued an open challenge to any video game character and it is answered by Liu Kang (who had been absent since Day of Destiny 2018). Nerd pinned Liu Kang after catching him in mid-air with the Code Breaker. An Eight Woman Over the Top Rope Battle Royal was the main event. This was Sombra's debut. Order of eliminations: *Kurumi Tokisaki eliminated Rayne by throwing her over the top rope then punching her in the face a few times. *Sypha Belnades eliminated Melinda May with a clothesline. *Sypha eliminated Jill Valentine with a hurricanrana. *Sombra eliminated Sypha with a hurricanrana. *Kurumi eliminated Lara Croft by suplexing her over the top rope and then pushing her with her feet. *Amy Lee eliminated Sombra with a hurricanrana. *Kurumi eliminated Amy Lee by suplexing her over the top rope to win. Preliminary matches Deadpool defended the SCAW Internet Championship in a Triple Threat match aganst Thor and The Prince of Persia. Thor pinned The Prince of Persia after a double Mjolnir to win the Internet Championship. Freakazoid and M. Bison run into each other backstage. Kenshin Himura and Ryu Hayabusa wrestled in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship. *First fall - Kenshin made Ryu Hayabusa submit to the Himura Lock. *Second fall - Ryu Hayabusa made Kenshin submit with the Hayabusa Stretch. *Third fall - Ryu Hayabusa pinned Kenshin after a top rope inverted superplex to win his 5th Zero-One Championship. The SCAW Hardcore Championship Open was the next match. Green Lantern explained the title will be defended from this point until the main event. The champion William Wallace fought off both Jack Sparrow and Gambit. Yusuke Urameshi pinned Wallace after hitting him with a steel chair to win the title. Mick Thomson pinned Yusuke after the Black Hole Slam. Doctor Doom pinned Thomson after the Doctor Doom Bomb on the outside. Doctor Doom ran into Lupin III backstage and had to fight him off. Sailor Moon pinned Chun-Li after the Moon Hammer. This was Sailor Moon's debut. Backstage, Jean-Luc Picard pinned Doctor Doom after the Engage to win the Hardcore title. Dante defeated Tommy Vercetti, The Gladiator, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Solid Snake, Casey Jones, and Archie Andrews in the Eight Man Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Dante grabbed the briefcase after spearing Ghost Rider. Backstage, Gambit pinned Picard after the 52 Pick-up to win the Hardcore title. Harry Potter teleported himself and Gambit into a high school gym with a wrestling ring. Potter pinned Gambit after an elbow drop from the top of a ladder. Gambit pinned Potter after the Dealer's Hand. Potter pinned Gambit after body slamming him into a flaming table. The All-Americans (Captain America & Guile) defeated The 80's Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) to win their 5th SCAW Tag Team Championship. Captain America made He-Man submit to the Ankle Lock. In the locker room, William Wallace pinned Harry Potter after tackling him through a TV set to win the Hardcore title. Shazam and Homer Simpson wrestled. Shazam made a grand entrance by being lowered from a cherry picker platform. Homer pinned Shazam after the Simpson Stunner. In the parking lot, Mr. Clean pinned William Wallace after the Cleaning Press to win the Hardcore title. BoJack Horseman pinned Doctor Strange after a distraction from a debuting Sterling Archer followed by a steel chair shot. Backstage, Jack Sparrow pinned Mr. Clean after pushing him into a vending machine to win the Hardcore title. Mr. Clean pinned Sparrow after the Clean Cut. Michael Myers pinned Mr. Clean after the Ten Thirty-One. Sparrow pinned Myers after the Stranger Tides. Superman, Batman & Aquaman defeated The Celestials (Robin, Albert Wesker & Jin Kazama) in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Batman pinned Kazama after the Bat Breaker. In the parking lot, Burger King pinned Jack Sparrow after multiple chair shots to win the Hardcore title. The White Ranger pinned Burger King after an ax handle from the top of a forklift. White Ranger fought off Lupin. Red Hood pinned White Ranger after the Seeing Red. Edward Elric defeated Ichigo Kurosaki in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to win his second SCAW Legends Championship. Elric grabbed the belt after tackling Ichigo from the ring into a table. Abraham Lincoln and George W. Bush talk backstage. Back in the ring, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo pinned Red Hood after power bombing him through a table to win the Hardcore title. The Beast pinned Bobobo after an inverted chokeslam. The Joker pinned The Beast after The Why So Serious. El Noveno pinned Joker after the Noveno-Sault. The Prince of Persia pinned El Noveno after the Greetings from Persia. William Wallace made The Prince of Persia submit to the Sharpshooter. Chuck Norris pinned Wallace after the Chuck Norris kick. The Hardcore Open ended here. Hellboy pinned Spider-Man after the Doomstone Piledriver. Hellboy helped Spider-Man back up to his feet as a sign of respect. Avril Lavigne and Harley Quinn wrestled for the SCAW Women's Championship. Rayne accompanied Avril but Lara Croft attacked her. Harley made Avril submit to the Arkham Lock to win the Women's Championship. Harley wrestled in her Suicide Squad attire. Anakin called out Darth Maul over who is the true Sith Lord. Maul showed Anakin he was not one to be messed with by giving him the Wrath of Maul. Main event King pinned Brian Urlacher after the Jaguar Splash to win the SCAW Championship. King became SCAW's sixth Grand Slam champion. Results *¹ - The Hardcore Open is a succession of Hardcore title matches combined into one. The title changed hands among the following participants: William Wallace, Yusuke Urameshi, Mick Thomson, Doctor Doom, Jean-Luc Picard, Gambit, Harry Potter, Mr. Clean, Jack Sparrow, Michael Myers, Burger King, The White Ranger, Red Hood, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, The Beast, The Joker, El Noveno, The Prince of Persia and lastly Chuck Norris. Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Texas cpvs Category:2018